The Magic Thief in the City of Science
by Cloud5815
Summary: What would happen if Kaito Kid came to Academy city. Will he be able to deal with Judgment and Anti-skill, on top of his usual enemies.
1. Chapter 1 Prelude to a Hiest

Alright this is a weird idea I thought I might run with. Right now it's more of a concept. If people like it I'll continue.

* * *

Summer, no school, the perfect time for a heist!

The 177th branch of Judgment was having a slow day. The crime rate was low for the first time in a long time.

"Uiharu, got any plans for vacation?" Kuroko asked the flower crowned girl.

"No, nothing right now." She said continuing to type something on the computer.

"What are you doing?" Kuroko asked getting closer to the computer.

"I'm typing up some backed up reports." She said continuing to type. Kuroko looked at the screen.

"Wow, that's pretty far back…It's the guy from the day you met onee-sama." She said.

"Yup, haven't had much free time." The day continued pretty much like this until Konori showed up.

"Konori-sempai, you're late." Kuroko said, "Something up?"

She sat down and pulled out a file, "Well, nothing big. They are just having a special art exhibit at the museum. The museum is noted more for its records of esper research, but to increase guests it has brought in some expensive art for a special exhibit this summer. The museum asked for some extra protection. So Judgment members will be assisting them. Our branch, being one of the closer branches has been 'volunteered.' Your dorms have been notified and your curfew has been extended."

"That's nothing big! Our summer's been ruined!" Kuroko begins to sulk, "Just when we get some peace and quiet."

"Well, we won't be working all day, right?" Uiharu asked.

"No, we got the last shift, from 5pm-8pm." She said. This perked Kuroko up a bit.

At a café in town, Misaka and Saten are talking about summer.

"It's finally here, huh. You think, Uiharu and Kuroko will get some free time?" Saten asked.

"I would imagine so. Crime is at an all-time low. With everthing that's been happening we could use a break." Misaka said drinking a soda.

"I hope so…Hey, have you heard about the new exhibit at the museum? It opens tomorrow, want to go?" She asked.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do." Misaka answered.

"Let's call the Kuroko and…" Saten began to say as her phone rang. It was Uiharu. "Hey, what a coincidence, I was just about to call you…Really, bummer…You free tomorrow?...Want to check out the exhibit?...Right, sounds good, bye."

"Well?" Misaka asked.

"They will be there…They have been volunteered for guard duty…"Saten continues to explain everthing.

At the airport in Academy City, two people step off a plane. They appear to be fighting.

"Stupid, Kaito!" A girl said hitting the guy on the head.

"Hey, you fell for it, Aoko! What's wrong with white?" Kaito said dodging the next hit, "Hey, we're making a scene." She finally stopped. [Why did it have to be Aoko!]

Flashback:

Kaito's room, 3 days ago.

"Summer vacation, huh…More time to search for that jem." Kaito said surfing the web. He was on a site that showed the locations of some potential targets, when someone knocked on the door. He quickly closed the site and then opened the door all while keeping a straight face. It was Jii. "Hey, Jii-chan."

"Young master." He said bowing a bit, "Summer's coming up, do you have any plans?" He asked.

"None, except getting a couple more heists done." Kaito answered.

"Well, how about a vacation?" He asked holding out two tickets, "There's a new exhibit in this town that might interest you. You can have a vacation and some heists in at the same time." I took the tickets.

"So are you coming too?" Kaito asked.

"No, why don't you ask Aoko to go?" He suggested, "It would solidify your cover if you were there on vacation with your girlfriend."

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Kaito screamed.

"That doesn't matter it is still a good cover." He explains as Kaito grumbles.

The next day after school. Today Kaito decided not to pull his usual stunts. He walked over to Aoko after class.

"Kaito, what are you planning now?" She asked.

"For once, nothing." He answered.

"And why don't I believe you?" She said with a mean look.

"Look I just want to ask if you have any plans for vacation?" He said.

"No, why?" She said as he held out his hand and made two tickets appear.

"How about a trip, It's good to get out once in a while. Everything's been taken care of." He said.

"Well…suppose. Where is this trip to?" She asked curious.

"A place called Academy city." He said.

"Why does that not sound like a fun place to go?" She asked.

"There's stuff to do, and it's free." He said.

"Fine." She said and they walked home.

End Flashback

[Oh yeah, because she's the one Jii-chan suggested.] Kaito thought as they walked to the hotel they would be spending their summer in. They checked in, apparently Jii-chan set up rooms that weren't just right next to each other, but were actually conjoined. This caused Aoko to put the fear of god into Kaito, should he ever think about sneaking into her room. Leaving the doors open for now they discuss what to do tomorrow.

"Well, we're here. What do we do tomorrow?" Aoko asked.

"There's this museum near here. Want to check it out?" Kaito asked.

"Sure, why not." She shut her door and went to bed.

"Alright time to check something." Kaito said leaving the hotel. He went to a small house nearby and used a key given to him by Jii-chan. The house was a safe house of sorts. It had all of Kaito Kids gadgets and wears. Sneaking that through security would be a pain, no? "Jii-chan really thinks ahead." He said looking at the list of exhibits on the table. Looking at it, several peaked my interest, I guess I'll check them out tomorrow.

The next day at the museum, Kaito and Aoko are looking at the various paintings brought in. Nothing too famous, but it definitely contrasts with the typical exhibits here.

"This place is different alright." Aoko said looking between the science exhibits and the art.

"Yeah, this city is big on science. Apparently it's a couple years ahead of the rest of the world." Kaito explained.

"Really, I hadn't noticed." She said sarcastically. They continued to walk around until they got to the jewel and artifact exhibit.

"Aoko, why don't you have a look around, I'm going to go to the restroom." He said taking off before she could say anything.

"Great so you're ditching me, Kaito!" She said slightly agitated. Aoko decided to just look around instead of trying to catch up to him. There were some interesting artifacts, one being an Ankh. A jewel from ancient Egypt. This one is called the Blood Ankh, for its deep red color. It is one of the most valuable pieces here. The plaque next to it gave a brief description:

_It is by Egyptologists called the symbol of life. It is also called the 'handled cross,' or_ crux ansata_. It represents the male triad and the female unit, under a decent form. There are few symbols more commonly met with in Egyptian art. In some remarkable sculptures, where the sun's rays are represented as terminating in hands, the offerings which these bring are many a_ crux ansata_, emblematic of the truth that a fruitful union is a gift from the deity._

It's beautiful and disturbing as well. She decided to move on to the next exhibit when someone crashed into her out of nowhere.

"Onee-sama…" She said falling on her but, "Sorry miss." She said getting up. It was a brown haired girl. She was a little short and had this air of high class.

"Are you looking for your sister?" I asked.

"No, she's not my sister. She's a dorm mate." The girl said. Two girls were coming up behind her pretty quickly.

"Shirai-san! Wait up!" A girl with short black hair and what looked like a flower hair band said out of breath.

The other girl had black hair as well, but her's was longer and she had a flower on the left side. "Shirai-san, we should wait for Misaka-san in the café like we said." The other girl said, then she noticed me, "Are you an acquaintance, of Shirai-san?" She asked me.

"We've just met. My name's Aoko Nakamori, you?" I asked.

"Saten Ruiko, and this is Uiharu Kazari. Nice to me you." She said pointing at the short haired girl.

"I'm Kuroko Shirai." The girl I bumped into said.

"Hey, care to join us?" Saten asked.

"Sure, why not, who knows when he'll turn up." I said.

"He?" Uiharu expressed her confusion.

"Kaito Kuraba, a classmate and childhood friend. We're here on vacation." I explained.

"Oh, so you came here with your boyfriend." Saten teased.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend." I said.

"Right, so what's he like?" Saten asked as we arrived at the small café they built in the museum to boost sales.

"To sum it up childish." I said.

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asked and I explained his usual antics, "Sounds look him and Saten-san would get along fine." Saten only laughed a bit as I gave a questioning look.

"She has a habit of flipping my skirt." Uiharu says blushing a bit.

"It's just a greeting." Saten defended.

"So who's this one-sama?" I asked Kuroko.

"Oh, that would be Misaka Mikoto. She's one of the level 5's." Kuroko said.

"Level 5's?" I asked.

"You don't know?" Uiharu asked.

"I'm not from here, just visiting." I said.

"Well, Academy City was founded to help develop those with psychic abilities or espers. Your ability is ranked from 0, no ability, to 5, which is the highest level of ability. Currently there are only 7, level 5's." Kuroko explained.

"That clears things up somewhat. So what are your 'espers'?" I asked.

"I'm a teleporter." Kuroko said teleporting a spoon from her left hand to her right.

"I'm a level 0 and no one knows Uiharu's power." Saten said.

"What about, Misaka-san?" I asked.

"She's an electro-master. If you encounter blackouts, chances are she caused them." Saten said. "…Speaking of Misaka-san, here she comes…Who's that guy with her?" To this Kuroko's head whipped around to see her precious one-sama with a guy. I looked over.

"K-kaito!" I said as he made it to the table, "You ditched me to hang out with another girl!"

"N-n-no! I simply ran into her and she mentioned this café and I figured since you hadn't eaten yet you would be here." He said with a completely straight face. Introductions were made.

"A meeting of magic and science." I said with a chuckle.

"Magic?" Kuroko said looking at us weirdly.

"Kaito fancies himself a magician." I said and Kaito moved over to Kuroko.

"I hear you're a teleporter, well let me show you my own trick." He said picking up the fork. "You can move an object, but I can change it. 1…2…3!" In a puff of smoke the fork turned into a rose. "Oh how could I hold on. 1…2…3!" In another puff of smoke there was no rose in his hand. Everyone looked around until a rose fell on each person's lap. Kaito bowed. "How was that?" Everyone but me looked on in awe.

"T-that's just sleight of hand. There's no such thing as real magic." Kuroko said.

" I would not be so sure, science isn't everything in this world." Kaito said. At that moment a phone rang. Kuroko took out her phone and answered.

"Hello, this is Kuroko." She said. I could hear the conversation.

[This is Konori, we've got a problem.]

"What some kind of rogue esper or something?" She asked.

[No, it's a theft.]

"Where?" She asked.

[That's just it, it hasn't happened yet.]

"What!" She yelled.

[We got a warning letter from a thief.]

"Warning letter?" That was all I heard. Kuroko shut the phone.

"What's up?" Uiharu asked.

"Some thief is after a jewel here at the museum and he had the gall to leave a warning note." She said, "What's more it's a riddle."

"Who is he?" Misaka asked.

"I don't know but the notice said he was the Magician of the Silver Sky." Kuroko said. Kaito and I just looked at each other and said, "Kid." The others just looked at us.

"It's Kaito Kid, he's a pretty infamous jewel thief. He wears a white suit, white silk hat, and has a monocle. He just recently reappeared after an 8 year hiatus. So far no one has come close to catching him." I explained, "You said he left a riddle?"

"Yeah." Everyone went to the Judgment branch…well Kuroko and Uiharu did, the rest of us just tagged along. Konori was hard at work on the computer.

"Any luck with the riddle?" Kuroko asked.

" No. 'East is 5 and west is 11. At the time the it shows I will come to steal the Jewel of Life.'" She says, "damn…we don't even know what he's stealing. There is no jewel of life on exhibit."'

"Umm, actually there is." I said thinking back.

"What do you mean…wait who are you two?" Konori looks up.

"Aoko Nakamori." I said.

"Kaito Kuroba." Kaito said pulling another rose out of nowhere and giving it to her. She blushes.

"So, um, where is this Jewel of Life?" She asked a little flustered.

"It's the Blood Ankh." I said.


	2. Chapter 2 Blood Ankh Hiest

Took awhile...mainly cause i forgot the answer to my own riddle and had to resolve it...Anyway enjoy.

* * *

"It's the Blood Ankh." Aoko said, "An Ankh is a jewel of life in Egyptian myth." Konori started rifling through some papers.

"Here…the Blood Ankh." She was looking at a picture of the jewel. The description only contained it's physical traits, but it didn't have the historical information. "Why this specific jewel?"

"Maybe he could sell it for a high profit." Saten chimed in.

"Hmm…I wonder." Kaito said causing everyone to look at him.

"You have a theory?" Kuroko asked.

"Not a theory but…" He began to say and then stopped.

"What he's trying to say is that all the jewels Kid has stolen have been returned." I explained.

"Then what's the motive?" Kuroko asked.

"That's the million dollar question." Kaito said, "Do you know when he's coming?" Again everyone looked at him, before Konori sighed.

"Tonight but if you're asking about a time, we don't know." Konori asked.

"It doesn't matter, this thief will regret his arrogance!" Kuroko boasted.

"I'd say to be careful of your own arrogance." Kaito said, infuriating Kuroko.

"Alright all non-Judgment members leave." Kuroko kicked us out .

**Scene Change**

Back at the hotel, both of us were discussing Kaito Kid's being in Academy City.

"Should we call my father? He does have experience dealing with Kid." I asked sitting at the table in Kaito's room. It was that or having him invade my room. Kaito who was laying on the bed looked up.

"I'd say it's a good idea…" He said, "However, Academy City holds itself above everyone else. As they are now they would never think of asking for aid. Even still Kid's in for one hell of a ride."

"I wonder how long Kid will keep up this game? I mean why steal things only to return them?" I asked mister knows everything about Kid.

"Hey, even I don't know that one." He said, as if he read my mind, "So what are you going to do, sit here and wait for the news or see it for yourself?"

"Well, I am not going to just sit here!" I said.

"I figured…you'll have to tell me how things go." He said getting up. "I'm going to look around some more. Don't forget to lock up when you leave."

"Yeah, yeah…I'm more worried about you getting into my room." I said as he left. I went back to my room and laid down. it would be a long night after all.

**Scene Change**

In town. Kaito walks around aimlessly.

"This place is something else." I say aloud while looking for good escape routes. Going up against someone who can teleport, means extra planning. I look at my watch, 6:48 pm (18:48). I still have plenty of time. While walking and taking mental notes I noticed something odd. I blink and look again…there is a nun passed out on a bench. Figuring something might be wrong I approached the nun. "Hey!...Are you okay?" No response. "HEY!"

"Hungry…" She said almost inaudibly.

"What?" I asked getting closer.

"Hungry…" Said a little louder followed by a growling stomach. I looked around and saw a restaurant.

**Scene Change**

Inside the restaurant and a lot of food later.

"Wow…" I honestly could say nothing else. Finally clearing my mind of the amount of food she ate, "Um…no offence, but what is a Nun doing in Academy City?"

"What, I can't be here?" She asked with a depressed face.

"That's not…never mind…let's go with an easy one, why were you sleeping on a bench?" I asked.

"To…the person I live with hadn't come home yet and I got hungry. While I was looking I must have fallen asleep there." She explained.

"Won't this person be worried if you aren't home when he gets there?" I asked and she jutted up.

"Yes, he would. Thanks for the food…Bye." She said running off. She's not a bad person, but definitely out of place here.

"Sir, your bill." The waiter said handing me the bill…wait…8000 yen(~$100).

"I am such a sucker…" I said as I paid the bill. Looking at my watch it was now 8:12 pm(20:12). I still have free time, I thought as I exited the restaurant.

**Scene Change**

At the Museum. Judgment and a few anti-skill members prepare. (Kuroko POV)

"This thief, Kid, is pretty brazen if he thinks he can get past all of us." I said to no one in particular.

"I would watch yourself. Overconfidence can lead to failure." One of the anti-skill members , Aiho Yomikawa, said. Anti-skill is here in small numbers as a fail-safe. "This thief has escaped capture too many times to count, true espers may be a new thing to take into account. We do not even know when he will strike."

"As much as I hate to admit it, you are right…we don't know the time. East is 5 and west is 11..what is he getting at?" I asked.

"Don't worry too much, even if we don't figure it out, we can still catch him." Uiharu said.

"I guess you are right. How's the surveillance system?" I asked leaning over to look at the laptop.

"Everything looks clear." She says while switching between all the cameras. Looking at the corner one which has an antique clock…It's almost 11:30 pm (23:30).

"It's already that late…did he decide not to show?" I asked and no one answered.

**Scene Change**

At a nice vantage point. Saten watches the scene.

"Nothing is happening…" I sighed and heard footsteps behind me.

"What were you hoping to see?" The person said. as she walked closer I noticed it was Misaka-san.

"You scared me for a sec…I was hoping to see this thief." I said looking back at the museum.

"Not often you get to see a phantom thief in action I suppose." She said also looking.

"Say, why aren't you out there with everyone else?" I asked.

"They want him alive not charbroiled." She responds, "I'll jump in if things get crazy, but for now I'm not judgment or anti-skill…just a spectator." She looks at her watch…wait!

"When did you get a watch?" I asked.

"I got one cause the Dorm mother was getting on my case about being late." She explains.

"That makes sense…so tonight an exception?" I asked.

"Nah, I just have to not get caught." She said walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To get a closer view." She said, "Or get back to the dorm…it's 11:37 pm (23:37) after all."

**Scene Change**

Back at the Museum. Kuroko is beyond impatient.

"Is he ever going to show up!" I scream.

"Are you trying to scare him off?" a female voice says. Kuroko turns around.

"O…Onee-sama!" She teleport jumps onto her.

"Hey…Get off!" She yells, "unless you want to be knocked out for the duration of the heist?" Sadly I get off her. After all the annoyance he has cost me I wanted to capture him.

"Onee-sama, why are you here?" I asked and noticed her looking at a watch.

"Just here as a spectator." she said.

"Are, perhaps, worried about me?" I asked hopeful.

"As if." She answered crushing my hopes. "It's 11:40 already?" At that moment an explosion can be heard.

"What was that!" I yelled.

"It came from inside!" Misaka said rushing in.

"Wait, Onee-sama!" I gave chase. the inside the display room was filled with smoke. There was no damage except to our eyesight, which was limited to a few feet in front of ourselves.

"I found it! The Ankh is still here!" Misaka yelled, "And it's 11:40 and 25 seconds…time for it to disappear."

"Onee-sama!" I rushed over, but it wasn't Onee-sama. It was a guy in a cape and top hat. That's all I could make out before he disappeared.

**Scene Change**

Outside on the street. Saten is running to the Museum.

"Did they catch him?" I asked as I ran only to collide with someone. "Ouch…are you…Misaka-san, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting to blast him if he tries to escape this way." she said, "Make sure everyone is alright for me."

"Right I yelled as I started running to the museum. After running for a few minutes I was almost there when I saw Misaka-san running with me.

"I thought you were waiting back there in case he got away?" I asked.

"What are you talking about I just got here…I was a bit worried when I had no word from anyone!" She said while running.

"Then…we've been hoodwinked!" I said. When we finally arrived at the museum it was a mess…well mainly everyone was running around. It took awhile to find Kuroko.

"Onee-sama!" She was curled up in a ball on the ground repeating Onee-sama. Uiharu was right next to her.

"Uiharu, what happened?" I asked.

"Kid, tricked us…and Kuroko is taking it hard." She explained.

"Oi, Kuroko! What is wrong with you?" Misaka asked her.

"I'm sorry, Onee-sama! I should have known!" Was all she said, it was Uihara who explained.

"He disguised himself as you, Misaka-san." She said and Misaka walked over to her and proceeded to shock her back to reality.

"So he got you guys, huh?" Said a familiar voice. It turned out to be Aoko-san. "He can mimic anyone's appearance to the point where most cannot tell he is fake."

"Why do you tell us this now!" Kuroko having recovered asks.

"You kicked me out remember?" She said and Kuroko hung her head down. "Hey there's always next time."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He'll strike again…there are some valuable jewels here after all." She explained.

**Scene Change**

The next day at the 177th judgment branch. It was a pretty depressing day. The hope was that next time they would be ready. it was early morning when someone knocked on the door.

"Delivery for, a Kuroko Shirai-san." The man behind the door said.

"Coming." I said as I walked to the door. I opened the door and the man handed me a clipboard.

"Just need your signature." He said as I signed it. He gave me the box and went on his way. I brought it inside and put it on my desk.

"Shirai-san, please don't have personal orders sent to the judgment branch." Konori-sempai said.

"Wait…I didn't order anything. I thought it was something for Judgment?" I said surprised.

"Well, open it!" Saten said, she was sitting in chair at this point.

As I opened it confetti flew out with a letter. I read it aloud.

"Think of this as a present, my Onee-chan. Signed Magician of the Silver Sky…"I paused, "That bastard!" I said as I crumpled the letter and threw it out.

"So what's this present?" Saten asked.

"I don't and quite frankly I don't care." I said and Saten decided to look in the box.

"No way!" She yelled. I looked over as she pulled the Ankh out of the box. "So he really does return them…why though?" That really is the million dollar question.

* * *

If you figured it out bonus points, but to those who wish to know the answer to the riddle:

"The answer has to do with analogue clocks as well as the shape of an Ankh.(google it) As far a it's shape...it's like a cross, but not quite. If you use the loop on top as north. East is 5 and west is 11 would refer to the left and right portions. when held up to an analogue clock with the left line at 11 and right at 5 the other line is at 8. So it corresponds with a 2 times. Which are 5:40 and 55 seconds and 11:40 and 25 seconds. The only constant being the 40 minutes as it is assigned the long hand(long ling). 5:40 is still during opening hours, thus too much commotion would be caused and predictability would be lowered, remember Kaito has little experience against espers. So 11:40 makes more sense." Conan explains.

The lack of a Conan shall be rectified soon...maybe.


End file.
